


Dissociative

by Yoame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoame/pseuds/Yoame
Summary: ※   梗有些过分，请注意避雷





	Dissociative

※ 梗有些过分，请注意避雷

 

 

1.

及川消失了。

 

2.

20XX年5月3日

 

我可能喜欢上了一个人。

事到如今说这种话可能有点奇怪……何况对于我目前所处的立场来说，这不算一件好事。但是……该怎么说呢，或许这就是一见钟情？总觉得那个人身上有一种熟悉感，透过商店的橱窗看到他的时候，就像是见到久别的恋人，心脏嘭的像是炸开了一样疼。

不过写下这段话的我还真是……少女吗你？

自从决定从家里离开，还是第一次有这种感觉，明明和妈妈说过“我一个人也很开心”之类的大话（笑）

——不过我早就不记得以前的事了无从考证是不是从前也经历过这种感觉(´>ω∂`)☆。

 

啊，说起来还因为这个走神被店长提醒了有客人正在等着结账。下次绝对不能再给店长添麻烦了，不然真不知道还有哪里能像店长这样接受我这种无能店员w

嗯，明天再多干一些活好了，虽然很想去体育馆打球但果然还是忍耐到这周的休息日吧(;_;)

 

不知道还能不能再见到那个人。

 

20XX年5月7日

 

今天又见到那个人了。

傍晚在店外搬箱子的时候，他刚好在街对侧路过，看样子像是下课正准备和同学一起去唱K。隐约听见了和他同行的一个女生叫他的名字，但是只听见了一个模糊的音节，结果就是依旧不知道他叫什么，有点遗憾。

他像是最近才搬来这附近的，之前完全对他没有印象，当然也可能是我忘了(´∀｀*) 很险的是他今天差一点就发现我在看他，还好机智的我赶紧蹲下假装像是在系鞋带。这时候还真是要感谢店里的制服帽子挡住了我迷人的脸，多谢了，店长！§￣ー￣)

 

明天终于到了休息日，可以去体育馆了！(｀・∀・)ﾉ

不知道明天有哪只队伍能让我混进去一起打呢……自主练也差不多要练腻了。

 

好想打排球。

 

20XX年5月15日

 

回公寓的路上又遇见了那个人。

原来我们住在同一个小区，这些巧合让我开始怀疑是不是被安排好的了（笑）

从店里下班的时候蛮晚了，正无聊地数着路两旁的路灯的时候看见他蹲在附近的小公园那里不知道在干什么。我有点紧张，忍不住好奇还是向着他那边凑了凑，接着看见了一只茶色的猫。那猫是这附近的野猫，之前我也见过一两次，但是小区内不允许养宠物，就想着是不是带点食物来喂它，结果它很怕生的样子不肯接近我，只得作罢。几次尝试失败之后再也没有见到过这只猫，还担心是不是出事了。

原来有好好的活着啊，混蛋(σ`д´)σ

那猫和他倒是很亲昵的样子，喵喵的叫着蹭他的手，他也很开心的笑着摸猫的下巴，小声地说着乖啊乖啊一类的话。

这算什么，反差萌吗？明明总是一副不高兴的表情，看起来就像是会因为怕麻烦就把深色浅色衣服一起洗的类型，结果意外地细腻而且很受小动物欢迎？喂这种老套的设定早就没——人——用——了——！

我是绝对不会承认自己吃这一套的。

由于再待下去看起来就像跟踪狂一样（对于这一点我坚决否认），我还是在他发现之前迅速的离开了。

 

还有一件很开心的事，昨天同意我加入他们一起练习的球队的教练今天联系我，希望我今后也可以和他们一起练习，将我的情况和对方说明之后虽然有一瞬的犹豫，但是还是给了我可以随时加入的邀请。这时候真希望谁来夸奖我一下啊(｡ ゝ艸・)

 

好幸福。

 

20XX年5月20日

 

今天和妈妈的定期联络，总觉得像是有什么事情在瞒着我。

不过妈妈既然不肯说，我也不会太多的过问就是了……再一次认识到自己的任性，真是抱歉啊妈妈。

说起来和妈妈说我似乎有喜欢的人的时候，妈妈的反应让我有些意外。好像听到了妈妈在自言自语一个名字，但是声音太小了没能听清楚，接着妈妈就笑着说很好啊，你能再次喜欢上一个人妈妈很开心。

再次喜欢一个人？我以前喜欢过谁吗？日记里居然完全没写呢……看来应该是小时候的事情吧。嘛细节就不去多想了，反正……都已经是过去的事情了。

 

今天没有见到那个人。

也许他今天也经过了这条街……不过今天真的太忙了，根本没时间去顾及其他事。店庆活动果然客人会多很多啊，恨不得长出四只手(　´∀`)

不过作为店里招牌的我今天也一如既往的帅气，女孩子们的笑容是这世上最棒的解乏剂！

长得好看真是罪过啊~(笑)

 

20XX年5月23日

 

我被发现了。

 

20XX年5月24日

 

昨天太混乱了……以致于什么都没能写下来。

趁着还能记得简单记录一下昨天的事情。

我没想到他会知道我的存在，或许还是我太大意……昨天店长知道我后天有练习赛就说这两天晚上可以提前下班休息。但是天色还早又没什么事情可以干，于是我就买了点猫粮想去公园碰碰运气看看能不能碰到那只野猫。

运气很好，我去的时候它正躲在滑梯下面睡觉。我小心地走过去，结果不知道为什么它还是发现了我，忽的跳起来眼神充满了警惕。

即使内心强大如我也还是会受伤的！你这小混蛋！

虽然很想这么说但我还是尽量和善的向它招手，拿出猫粮来希望它能过来吃一点。就在这时候它突然叫了一声，我被吓了一跳，正愣着就看见它从我身侧穿过去跑开了。我回头想要追它，结果就看见了那双眼睛。

猫一样上挑的眼睛。

原来他的眼睛是这样的啊。

 

等我回过神来的时候，就发现他僵住了一样站在那里，嘴一张一合地发不出声音。我抬眼看向他的脸，却觉得心脏跟着停止了。

我说不好那是怎样的一种感觉，原来人是会露出那样的表情的吗？像是要溢出来一样的悲伤，让我感觉自己的鼻子发酸，眼睛内侧涌上来湿润的液体模糊了视线，我看不清他的脸，也不知道自己又是怎么样的一种表情。

为什么我会哭呢。

 

虽然想不通原因，我还是连忙擦了擦脸，站起来道歉说对不起打扰到您了吗。他应该还不知道我默默地观察他的事情，如果知道了一点觉得这个人好恶心吧。——连我自己都觉得自己这种行为带着让人生厌的腐臭。

他回答我的声音发哑，夹着酸涩和如同老相片泛黄带来的那种怀念感，说我才是，你……很像我的一位……故人，失态了真是抱歉。

 

原来他有喜欢的人啊。

 

下意识的这样觉得，又或者只是在他双眼中窥探到深爱的神色。

但是他果然是个很温柔的人，见到我手里的猫粮就问我是来这里喂猫的吗，我点点头，他就抱起那只猫送到我面前说这只猫有点怕生，但是它肯定知道你不是坏人的，要摸摸看吗？

手心里有绒毛的柔软触感还有小动物身上的独有的热度。温柔的让人想哭。

好开心啊。哪怕只是像他喜欢的人，或者真的只是像他的某位故人也好，能有一点点的交叉点就足够让我觉得幸福了。

 

唯独这份感情，我绝对不想忘。

绝对不能忘。

 

20XX年5月28日

 

和妈妈报了平安。这次的电话觉得妈妈好像心情不错，是有什么好事发生了吗？语气也轻松了很多，有这样一个儿子肯定妈妈平时也很辛苦吧……啊啊，每次打完电话都有这种消极的感情出现可真不是个好习惯。

 

对了，今天有一件非常非常开心的事情。

他来我家了！(*´∀｀*)♪

虽然进屋的瞬间马上就被吐槽“好乱”。……事先说好，我是收拾过的！别把我当成个随随便便的懒人。只是这屋子太久没来过生人了所以一时之间根本收不好——都怪这次拜访太过突然，给我准备的时间根本不够啊ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ

进来之后他径直走向了厨房，拉开冰箱的时候我看见他脸色一下很不好，之后叹口气指着里面问我怎么全是牛奶面包……我是很想自己做，但是一个人的时候总觉得没什么心情。何况牛奶面包有什么不好！速食又美味保存时间又那么长！

但是我没能这么说，他的表情很严肃，还有一点我不清楚的情绪。之后他把牛奶面包按照生产日期整理好，丢掉了过期的部分，把带来的食材填满冰箱，转身问我吃过饭了没有。

我摇头，他于是环视了下厨房，决定为我做一顿饭。

世上还能有比这个更幸福的事情吗？

不过我只在这里说，实际上我已经吃过了（虽然只是便利店的饭团），但是我不想错过这次千载难逢的机会。回忆如此珍贵，它的重量我恐怕比任何人都要更加清楚。虽然出于无法让他知道的心情，但是和他的回忆不断增加让我觉得非常幸福。

他打开电视叫我在沙发上等他，然而我却没法把视线从他的背影上移开。明明身高没有我高，但是那一刻看起来却非常的可靠。不知道他喜欢的人是什么样子的，不过能被这种人喜欢的人一定很幸运。如果那幸运能分给我一点点就好了。

电视那时在播明天的天气情况，他微微侧头像是要听，我连忙瞥了一眼然后大声的复述给他，他噗的笑出声说我听得见，不用那么大声。我有点不好意思，错开视线的时候注意到他放在玄关处的袋子里有一本书。封面很熟悉，左上角的标题清晰可见，“月刊排球”。

他居然在打排球。

我大概很久没有这样兴奋过了，心跳频率骤然加快，呼吸也开始混乱，脸颊因为止不住的笑意而发痛，这一切都太过美好像是命运终于对我给予了一丝怜悯。

你喜欢打排球吗。

想问的还有很多，打什么位置？在哪个球队？是专业的吗？哪个学校出身？但是最终说出口的只有这一句，毕竟我不能吓到他，哪怕这份热情实在是无从宣泄。

他的身影顿了一下，背对着我看不到他的脸，不过他还是开口，说自己打的是主攻手。接着他把饭端到桌子上催促我过去吃。忍住想要拥抱他的冲动，我老实地坐到桌子前发现只有一副碗筷。他是吃过了吗？我这样问，他笑了笑说嗯我看着你吃就好。

我想我沦陷了。

承认自己有那么一点不甘心和嫉妒没什么好丢人的，对那个他深爱着的故人，这种焦躁苦涩的味道虽然陌生，却让人觉得自己在真切的活着。低着头说了一句我开动了，口中扩散开的味道惊人的熟悉。

我抬头看向他，他还是笑，柔和的像是……一种原谅。这让我想抱住他，把脸埋在他的颈窝，他一定会温柔的拍我的背吧，然后问我怎么了。但是我却没有勇气这样做，虽然那些他所不知道的秘密，在未来的某一个我不知道的时点终将被他知晓。

 

然而这一天在最后杀死我的是他说的一句话。

“下个月的一号你有时间吗？”

 

啊啊，我无法原谅招惹他的自己。

 

20XX年6月1日

 

我和他约会了！

——虽然我很想这么说，但是实际上也只是去打了排球。

去过很多次的市民体育馆，这次却因为不是我一个人去而觉得有点新鲜。凑巧的是这次正好有几个人愿意和我们一起打6V6，虽然都只是爱好者但是对我来说已经是十分难得的机会。

分组的时候他站在了我这边，像是一切都理所当然一样做着准备活动，开场前他拍了拍我的肩，说让他们看看你的杀人发球吧。

这不是当然的吗。

在排球上我不会想输给任何人。

那场比赛有着久违的畅快感。不同于给其他队当帮手，更不同于自主练习。他知道我想做组织怎样的进攻，而我似乎也知道怎样的托球会有他最喜欢的高度。

打排球原来会这么开心。嘛，虽然以前也十分开心，但是和他在一起打的排球似乎哪里不同……有一种超绝信赖关系存在的感觉。人和人之间的信赖感原来这么简单就能构建吗？至于最后胜利的嘛，当然是我们了。(´>ω∂`)☆

作为曾经的TOP 1这点事情都做不到我也不用再打排球了。

啊，我乱说的，会打的，会打一辈子的。

 

从体育馆回来的时候有点晚了，正赶上日落时分，街上零零散散可以社团活动结束后回家的高中生。见时机正好，我就像是不经意的样子问了他的出身。他支吾了一会儿，说是宫城县。这让我更加意外，宫城县岂不是说我们其实是同一个地方出身的么？于是追问了他的学校，这次他却沉默了半晌，就在我开始怀疑自己是不是说错话的时候他说是乌野高校的。

当年的宫城县代表啊。

这个事实让我觉得有些刺痛，我知道自己输给了这所学校，止步半决赛。一次都未曾踏上全国的舞台。不过那种心情如今已经回忆不起，不知道该说是幸运还是不幸。

那时候他有些欲言又止，盯了我一会儿才缓缓开口问我有没有什么奇怪的感觉。接着他见我摇头就只是叹了一口气说算了没什么。

有什么问题吗？

“你今天打的很好。”他接着这么说。

只能僵硬着道谢的我大概也是个笨蛋。

 

20XX年6月3日

 

一个月纪念日？

虽然只是对我自己而言的一个纪念日而已。

 

今天没有遇见他，他最近好像很忙的样子。

于是和店长请了一天的假去了医院，医生说这三个月一直很稳定或许再坚持治疗一段时间就会治好，但是不知道为什么最近总有种不好的预感。嘛，不过总有办法，写这本日记就是为此而准备的。

真想把每一秒的每一个细节都记录下来啊。

 

啊，不过今天虽然只是我一个人的纪念日，但是还是玩了个小花招，在花店为他订了一捧玫瑰。不知道送到他手里的时候他是什么表情呢，周围的人会不会开他的玩笑呢，他又怎么解释上面的心形卡片呢。要是能亲眼看到这一幕就好了。

啊——好无聊，原来我以前过得生活这么无聊吗。

去玩一会儿球好了。

 

想见你。

 

20XX年6月9日

 

今天依旧休息。

不过我知道他在上课，于是溜进了学校找到了他所在的教室。

再说一次我可不是跟踪狂。

在门外不太清楚这节课讲的是什么，但是从门上的窗户望过去他好像觉得很是无聊的样子，摆弄着手机不知道在干什么。这时候口袋里的手机震动了一下，是他发来的消息。

「好无聊。」

嗯，我看到了。可是我现在十——分开心。

回了消息说叫他回头看向门外，他看着手机皱了皱眉，半信半疑的回头正好看见我正在做鬼脸。

他的那个表情真是一辈子都不想忘掉。

他身侧的同学像是察觉到了什么想要回头看一眼却被他阻止了，他匆匆的冲着我用口型说了一句笨蛋，就和老师示意自己要出去。

我躲在隔壁教室的门口等他，他有些气冲冲的，却让我觉得很可爱，开头第一句话果不其然是你为什么在这里。

因为想见你啊。

说出口的时候变成了因为接受到了小岩的召唤啊。他果然一脸嫌弃，接着一掌拍在我的背上，不是很痛。——真是温柔。

你不要总是做一些多余的事。送花什么的，太夸张了。知不知道我这边被他们欺负的多惨。他一边抱怨，一边拉着我的衣服就往外走。问了一句不上课了吗？他说你来了就不上了，反正这个课这么无聊。

无人的走廊上只有隐约传来的讲课声，我停下来的时候他疑惑的看着我，问我怎么了。这音色我已经熟悉，他思考的时候会不自觉皱起眉心，拉着我的手掌心有着薄薄的茧。

莫名的想要拥抱。

然而我张开手的时候他只是叹口气，回过身来抱住了我。

 

我想要的越来越多。

 

 

——年—月—日

 

我为什

 

3.

“……抱歉，你是谁？”

 

——


End file.
